


Spot

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel accidentally scares Spot up a tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytalkaboutmika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytalkaboutmika/gifts).



“Y’know, Data,” Geordi said “I'm not so sure about this whole taking Spot for a walk thing. I don't think she likes it.”

“I believe you may be correct,” Data said. He tugged on Spot’s leash. She remained stationary. “Come along, Spot!” He considered the situation for several moments. “Perhaps we should discontinue this experiment and attempt again on another day,” he suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan, Data,” Geordi said.

***

Mel and Amira trotted down the street next to Mika. Ahead of the three of them were two guys who had a cat on a leash. The cat didn't seem to be cooperating with them. 

Mel stepped toward the cat, sniffing at it. It slipped backwards out of its collar and tore up a tree. 

The taller of the guys looked down at the empty collar in surprise, then up at the treed cat. 

“Spot, come down from there!” said the other one. 

“Spot does not respond to verbal commands, Geordi,” said the taller one. 

“Yeah, Data, I know,” Geordi said. “How are we gonna get her down? I don't think you're tall enough to reach her.”

Mika walked over to them. “Want me to try?” he asked. 

Geordi looked uneasy. “I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

“Spot does not respond well to most people,” Data said. “She seems to prefer only myself and Lieutenant Barclay.”

“I can try anyway,” Mika said. “Maybe she'll like me.”

He reached up to try and grab Spot. A second later he jerked back, clutching his hand. “She scratched me!”

“It seems that Spot does in fact not like you,” Data commented. 

Mika frowned. His hand hurt. “What if I lifted you up?” he suggested. “She likes you, right?”

Data tilted his head to the side, apparently contemplating the idea. “That may work,” he said. 

Mika grabbed him around the middle and tried to pick him up, but they collapsed in a heap. “What did you eat for breakfast, bricks!” he asked. How could Data weigh that much? He was way too small to be that heavy. 

“I am an android,” Data said, picking himself up. “I do not require food, although I occasionally ingest a semi-organic nutrient suspension in a silicon-based liquid medium to lubricate my biofunctions. Additionally, the materials used in my construction are noticeably denser than those in an organic life form of my dimensions.”

“Ok,” Mika said. 

Geordi walked over, carrying a small plastic crate. “If you stand on this you should be tall enough to get Spot,” he told Data. 

He put it under the tree and Data stepped up, easily grabbing a struggling Spot. “You are such a good cat, and a pretty cat,” he said, patting her on the head. 

***

“...and then Geordi came back with a box for Data to stand on so he could get Spot,” Mika said. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Stop squirming,” Andy said. “If I don't clean them out these scratches are going to get infected.” He gently dried Mika's hand off and then pulled out a box of bandaids. “I got Snoopy ones, just for you.”

Mika smiled. 

“Now, stay away from any particularly vicious cats for a while, please,” Andy said.

**Author's Note:**

> Data is about 100 kilos and 180-ish cm, so he's a bit heavier than he looks. Also, this is female orange tabby Spot from around 2370 or so.


End file.
